


Some News

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Some News [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Throne of Glass Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20516453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Lorcan has a few too many shots and lets some news slip. Based on a Tumblr prompt but then I've added extra parts.





	Some News

Elide’s phone buzzed next to her head. She had started to drift off just and it alerted her to a text from Lysandra. 

_You need to get here. Now_. 

There was no further explanation of why. They had all gone down to the bar just around the corner from Elide’s place but she hadn’t joined them. She was tired, cranky and sore. Publicly she declared it was work wearing her out, privately she knew it was just the effects of her pregnancy. She and Lorcan were yet to tell their friends. They were almost at the 12 week mark, and that’s when she planned to tell them. But there was a deep suspicion in Aelin’s eye lately… that woman was too clever for her own good. Elide’s phone buzzed again. This time it was Aelin. 

_Seriously. Get here now._

Elide sighed. Her phone went off again, now Aedion had joined in. 

_Elide, you really need to get down here. _

Why was no one explaining anything? With a heavy roll of her eyes at her non-present friends Elide stood, pulled on some real pants that weren’t pyjamas and grabbed a jacket. 

~~~~~

The bar was decently crowded and it took a moment to find where her friends had situated themselves. She spotted Aelin, Rowan, Lysandra, Aedion and Fenrys but Lorcan was nowhere to be found. Elide try to ignore the awful, off pitch singing in the background. That’s why the bar was crowded. It was karaoke night. It was Lysandra who spied her first and waved her over. Elide waved back and smiled as the rest of her friends became aware of her arrival.

Elide took the empty seat next to Fenrys, sending another look around for Lorcan. She still didn’t see him. 

“Where’s Lorcan?” She asked. 

No one said anything, Aelin had one of her wicked smiles on her face. Elide looked to Rowan, he was never one to play games but he didn’t look at her and looked like he was trying very hard not to be amused by something. Elide narrowed her eyes and she heard the singer end their song to a smattering of applause. Then her group of friends seemed to get very interested in the stage as the next song started. Elide was about to demand some answers when the singer started singing. Aelin’s already wicked smile deepened when she saw the look on Elide’s face. 

Slowly, so slowly, Elide turned toward the stage.

_Holy gods…_

“… in a cocktail bar, when I met you. I picked you up, I shook you up and turned you around. Turned you into someone new.” 

Elide’s mouth fell open. 

Elide couldn’t believe what she was seeing. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She didn’t know whether to watch or look away. Lorcan seemed to be in his own world, blissfully unaware of his audience, consumed by the music. Luckily for him he wasn’t half bad and the crowd cheered him on. 

“Don’t you want me baby. Don’t you want me oooohhhh.”

Elide rounded on Aelin. “What did you do?” 

Aelin just raised her hands innocently, “Whatever he’s done, he’s done to himself.” 

Laughter was dancing in Aelin’s turquoise eyes. A glance at Aedion told Elide he was biting his knuckle to stop himself from laughing outright. The rest of them were highly amused. 

“You better change it back or we’ll both be sorry!” 

A smile crept its way onto Elide’s lips, the before she knew it she was giggling. She was trying to hold in her desire to laugh loudly and the way Lysandra was practically crying beside her, she was doing the same thing. As Lorcan tried to sing the duet part Elide had to hide her face in Lysandra’s shoulder to suppress a particular loud burst. Lysandra just shook silently along with her. 

When Lorcan finally finished his song there was loud clapping and some sincere cheers. He gave everyone a short clumsy bow before walking off the stage. Elide was wiping tears from her eyes as he made his way towards the table. When he spied her the dopiest grin appeared on his face. Elide stood to greet him and he wrapped her in his arms, patting her hair with one of his hands. Lorcan wasn’t one for public displays of affection so Elide was a little taken aback. 

She looked up at him. “Lorcan, what on earth possessed you to sing?” 

His grin got impossibly dopier as he said, “I might have had a few shots.”

Elide’s raised her eyebrows. For Lorcan to be this drunk on ‘a few shots’ it must have more than a few or very strong alcohol. 

Lorcan face became concerned, “You were at home. Are you feeling alright?” 

Elide caught Lorcan’s hand before it reached her stomach, a habit he had developed recently. Sober he would have know not to do it in public, but he was fairly drunk at the moment. “I’m fine.” 

Despite what she said Lorcan still hovered, forcing Fenrys to give up his seat and being as close to her as he could without him sitting on Elide’s lap. 

“Lorcan, let the woman breath,” Aelin said with a laugh. 

Lorcan practically growled at Aelin and Elide swatted his arm, “Stop it.” She might have to get him home because Elide had a sneaking suspicion he might let something slip. 

Lysandra stood, “Drinks? Elide? Wine or beer?” 

Before Elide could answer, Lorcan answered for her. “She can’t. She’s pregnant.” 

Elide’s yell of “Lorcan!” and Aelin’s exclamation of “I knew it!” sounded at the same time.


End file.
